Kagerou Project-Here to stay
by Wanglang
Summary: As requested by The Deceiving Maiden! Contains spoilers for Kagerou Project. Cover image belongs to つきね (Tsukine) on Pixiv.


"I really am just a monster."

Kano murmured these words as he sat on his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. All of them knew everything now. How he'd deceived them, pretended to be Ayano, what she had told him, and what the Snake had forced him into as well. They all knew now.

Hibiya

Konoha

The Kisaragi's

Mary

Ene

Seto

…and Kido.

They all knew that he was nothing more than a lying monster who lacked the heart to tell the truth. But none of that mattered now.

He was leaving the Dan. How could they accept him for what he was now? They couldn't, that how. They hated him, he could feel it.

A tear slid down Kano's face as his mind flashed back to 'that time', two years ago.

_"Um, Kido…"_

_"Kano?"_

_"There's… something I need to tell you…"_

_"Mm, what is it?"_

_"Kido… I love you…"_

_"Wh-what? Your joking, right?"_

_"I…hehe… of course I am, Kido. You know me too well!"_

_"Hmf, I shouldn't be surprised, you're never serious about anything Kano."_

Those words that they had exchanged long ago resonated throughout Kano's head like a wail of torment.

"My chest… it hurts..." A quiet mutter escapes Kano's lips has he lowered his head. "…No, it's my heart that hurts. Why does it hurt..." Kano threw himself against his bed in pain, clutching the sides of his head with his hands. "Why?" He repeated "It not that there's any reason for it, it's just that… Ah, I don't know what to think anymore!" Kano buried his face in his pillow, trying to suppress the rushing feelings and thoughts in his head.

For two years, Kano had kept his heart's true feelings locked away from Kido. Those years ago, when Kano first confessed, he hadn't a clue what Kido's reaction would be, and when hearing it, he quickly used it as an excuse to back out, fearing she would take it badly. Everyday since then, Kano had placed himself in a cage of pain, believing his excuses of 'I'll get over her.' and 'I find someone else.' For two years he'd tried to erase the feelings he had for her, but no matter how hard he did so, he only found more. He relished every moment Kido punched or kicked him, every time she shouted at him. He simply wanted to be the one who she focused on.

"I'm a fool… a coward…" Tears rolled down Kano's face, glinting in the dim light of his room.

Kano lifted himself from his bed and pulled on his hoodie. 'I won't burden you anymore with my lies." He said in a low voice before putting on this boots and stepping out of his room.

Everyone appeared to be asleep. Not a noise came from Kido's room, or Seto's, who also had Hibiya bunking with him too. Snoring could be heard from Mary's, but whether it was Mary herself, Momo or Ene, who had just recently regained her body, he could not tell. He walked through to the living room, seeing Konoha and Shintaro sleeping on the couches. Both of them were drooling. Perhaps they were dreaming of Negima, and Soda respectfully.

Kano sighed as he looked down on the NEET. Of all of them, Kano had deceived Shintaro the most cruelly. It was obvious he cared about Ayano. "Sorry for all the trouble." Kano said towards the sleeping otaku. He didn't have to worry about being too quiet, both Shintaro and Konoha slept like logs.

Kano then turned to the main entrance. Well, main exit, for him. Tears continued to run down his face. "Farewell, Mekuakushi Dan… Farewell Danchou…"

Kano rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a picture of him and Kido sitting next to each other.

"Kido… I'm sorry… I can't never say this to you directly… but I do love you…"

"That's enough." Appearing out of nowhere, in front of him, stood Kido. She'd been standing in front of the door the whole time, concealing herself.

"Kido?!" Kano fell backwards onto the floor in shock. "You…! I'm…!"

Kido grabbed Kano by his hood, and began dragging him to her room, Kano rapidly tried to speak, but only muffles came out with Kido's hand covering his mouth. Kido tossed Kano into her room, against her bed, and locked the door. "Idiot!" Kido almost yelled, tears forming around her eyes.

Kano backed away from Kido, trying to think of something to say.

"So it was true… all those years ago…?" Kido muttered in disbelief.

Kano could only stutter in response, too embarrassed for words.

"Why did you lie again!?" Kido practically jumped onto Kano, gripping his shirt tightly, burying her head in his chest. "All this time, you lied to me!"

"Kido? Your…?"

Tears were pouring down Kido's face. "When you confessed that day, I had been thinking on doing the same thing. But when you said it first, I couldn't believe that it was true, and when you said it was a lie, I lost hope in trying."

"Kido…"

"I… I love you, Kano!" Kido, with tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged Kano tighter.

"Kido, forgive me… for being a coward…"

"Why did you think on leaving? Why?!" Kido slammed her fist on Kano's chest.

"Because… I deceived you all, I don't deserve to be with you guys… you don't deserve to have to put up with me." Kano gave a pained smile. "I'm just a monster, nothing more."

"Is that your only reason?" Kido looked at Kano is disappointment "Idiot… Why would we hate you?"

Kano looked at Kido in surprise "Wha-? But I lied to you, all this time… how can you trust me still!" Kano began to cry more.

"You might have lied, but you told the truth now, that's what matters, Kano. You can still be honest with us. We will never leave you, as long as you never leave us."

"Kido… Thank you…" Kano wrapped himself around Kido like a child, sniffling.

Kido face flushed slightly with Kano's sudden hug, she looked away from Kano with a submissive look, blushing "Kano, you really mean it though, don't you…?"

"Yes, I'm not deceiving you." Kano smiled, not an unnatural smile, but a real smile. "Kido, I love you."

"Then kiss me." Kido replied plainly.

Kano blinked in surprise "What?"

"Are you really this big an idiot? I said kiss me."

A small grin came to Kano's face, he pulled Kido closer down "As you wish." He said with a snigger.

"Don't keep me waiting." Kido replied mischievously, as Kano then pushed his lips to meet hers.

Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like hours to them.

"Mmm…" Kano broke off the kiss and ran his hand through Kido's hair. "I'm sorry I was such a coward, Kido…"

"Shut up about that already." Kido said playfully "Just promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever leave Mekuakushi Dan."

"I promise. I won't leave you, or the rest of the Dan."

"Thank you, Kano." Kido pulled Kano closer as they snuggled closer to each other.

Kano planted a kiss on Kido's cheek, licking her while doing so "Mm, you taste nice."

Kido felt her face go red "Oh, so it's like that huh?" Kido pushed Kano onto her bed and kissed him deeply.

"Mm, ah…" Kano moaned under the kiss, clearly the weaker one in this situation.

"You like it, Kano? We can have more, if you want." Kido gave him a naughty smile.

Kano looked at Kido with surprise, he bit his lip and turned away in denial.

Kido smirked "I'm only joking Kano, I'd rather not risk the chance of babies just yet."

Kano felt his heart skip a beat, the way Kido said 'babies' was too cute for him to take. He let out a sigh "I love you, Tsubomi."

"I love you too, Shuuya." Kido replied.

The two lied together in each other's embrace. Kissing and snuggling until they fell asleep.


End file.
